You and I
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Derpy and her daughter Dinky share a simple night around the fire in Heart's Warming eve. Sometimes the greatest gift you can have is just being with family and remembering those memories!


You and I by Rhode  
>Derpy and her daughter Dinky share a simple night around the fire in Heart's Warming eve. Sometimes the greatest gift you can have is just being with family and remembering those memories!<p>

Derpy only smiled, washing the plates of the party now hours ended of the close friends who had come by, shared in a delight of home made food and gifts exchanged with a few untouched by the mother and daughter team.

Speaking of the filly, Dinky Diana Doo was eyeing the silver wrapped box under the tree from her Aunt Daring Do her mother had placed with that knowing smile only she could when it came to her explorer sister who was half way across the world doing well, the things that made her famous of all the Doo clan! Dinky loved the gifts her Aunt would send on her birthdays and Heart's Eve minus the one her mother would save for the coming morning!

"Dinky, can you clear the table of the trash and wrap the food up?" Derpy called out, putting the plate away and hearing a mutter of yes and little hooves on the floor in a eager way.

Her golden hued eyes light up, glad she used paper plates and cups in the young filly was now just using magic in any opening she could which had caused some broken glass in the Doo household but it was price Derpy would loving pay to help her daughter grow without any worry to hold her little muffin back!

The two worked, cleaning up the party and putting the food away, the crackling in the back in its own music and the small simple pine tree in grand splendor of silver and gold ribbon and balls with lights softly glowing in the living room. Those outside would see the glow of lights and know it was full of warmth of a loving family!

Humming, the mail mare put the last dish away and made to peek into the dinning room to see her little muffin's glow of magic, gray in color but sparks of sterling silver wrapped around the trash and struggling to make it into the trash bag. Eyes shut and all her mental power to keep it afloat, having the small pile of papers make it into the bag and seeing and feeling it, Dinky's smile was bright and full of hope she was mastering her magic little by little!

Pride, if anything filled the mother of seeing her daughter growing up! Her reason to get up every day was in front of her and greatest gift the world had given the golden eyed mare for all her days, thinking for a moment of a stallion of golden mane so much like her daughters own crown of it but she pushed that old shadow away!

"Are you done little love?" Derpy's asked walking into the clean room with a brow raised and a amused smile on her muzzle.

Happily with a nod of yes, the little unicorn pranced a bit, hooves picking up in knowing she had used her magic without it faltering out like normal. Dinky looked up at her mom, "So can we have some cookies and hot chocolate mom and you tell me stories about Aunt Daring and you?"

Nodding, a happy laugh filled the rooms as the filly went to fetch the pillows they would sit on, a blanket to wrap up in as Derpy put a few more logs on the fire to keep it going well into the night! She had slipped on the milk to boil and chocolate mix and the cookies cooling on the table in the shapes of stars and moons which her daughter loved! Oh yes Derpy was known for her muffins but the mail-mare was a grand baker in her own right a enough to rival even the Cakes in a few areas!

Wings picked up the pot, pouring it into coffee mugs as the steam sailed into the air and the cookies onto a simple white plate as with many years of practice, carried both on wings lightly opened and walking to place them on a small table in reach of the ponies close to the fire.

Curling up into the plush pillows, Dinky flouted the hot liquid over and took a breathe to chill it a enough for a sip and loving the sweet warmth filled her mouth as a sound nearly to a cat purring was voiced out much to her mother's amusement in sipping her own and letting the pleasure of her taste drive away the weariness of the cold outside.

"So, which story do you want to hear?" Derpy asked, waiting for a moment as her daughter looked a bit thoughtful and smiled.

"How about the one when you and Aunt Daring got lost in the Ever-free and found those ruins of the castle of the two sisters?" Dinky asked, eyes eager to hear the tale.

Her left wing tapped on her muzzle in the thoughts of the story, "That when Daring earned her cutie mark if I do recall..."

"YAH!"

Smiling the single mother started out the tale, how in learning the fly the twins had been caught in a head wind that had blown them into the wild Ever-free, finding the castle and the adventures that seemed to follow them and also how Daring Do had found her cutie mark in that day!

Derpy loved her twin even if the two where as well, night and day like one other pair of sisters very well known to all ponies!

This was their tradition, that having that quite night in front of the fire, the tree all glow with some hot chocolate and cookies and sharing stories of the real and ones made up in the moment of a child's mind and her mother joining into the fun! For them the holiday was of the you and I and being a mother and daughter just like always!


End file.
